Dederick and Jacobe Altir
Dederick '''and Jacobe Altir''' (played by ShaybaySasuke) are main characters in the Infinity's Row series and members of Runite's Row. Biography Iron Maiden The two brothers were born into a family who had very mysterious lines of work. They lived a happy life when they were young but when they grew up everything fell apart. When they were 11 their parents abandoned them, leaving them to fend for themselves with a sack of coins, two swords, and a map leading them to a group that would help them. The two were on their own for years only being able to trust and depend on each other. When they were 15 they finally found Runite's Row, the group that would help them. They were taken in and now they have a family in the Row. Runite's Return Now that the twins have been in the Row they have been learning new things about themselves. Jacobe has learned between doing what's right and doing what he believes in and Dederick has finally torn down some of his walls and is now allowing people in. They have also learned more about their family. Their parents are now confirmed to be dead and the thought plagues Jacobe with nightmares. Also, the only family they have left alive (their cousin Serenity "Ren" Altir) is working with Fe and is trying to kill the two. However the two are not completely without family. They have found one with the Row, finding so many people to support them along with the fact that Jacobe is now dating Jason and Dederick is slowly realizing he's falling in love. When the Row splits up it is one of the first times the twins have been without each other. This makes things hard at first but it slowly gets better, the two learning how to fight and interact without the other next to them. When everyone comes back together for an epic battle the two realize how much they can learn from the other as well as the entire Row and become stronger than ever. Dederick also gets a taste of what it means to care about others when he can't help one of the people he cares about. Awakening Dederick is now the one taking the nightmares, having flashbacks of when he was young and of his brother and friends dying without him being able to save them. Jacobe is worried about him, considering all he seems to do is train, barely eating or sleeping unless Jacobe lectures him. Jacobe is also facing trials, following Theodora to her homeland and helping her protect it from people trying to overthrow her family from power. Dederick is on the way to help, taking along other Row members for assistance. After the long wait for the other Row member's assistance Jacobe and Dederick spot their parents who they know for a fact are dead. In a panic both boys ran into the forest on the island and fell right into their cousin's trap. During the fight with their parent's reanimated bodies Jacobe went after Ren. The two fought and Jacobe tried to talk sense into his cousin, but she was deaf to his pleas and shot him through the heart with an arrow. In an intense fit of anger Dederick cracked, killing his parents once again without even thinking about it and throwing himself into a fight with his cousin. After many strikes and taunts from Ren Dederick pinned her down, listening to her warnings about Fe's power before finally killing her. When he finally looked up from his battle, Jacobe was already gone. Unbroken Jacobe's dead...or so Dederick thinks. While Dederick is trying to cope with this loss of his only family, Jacobe is setting a course to get back to him. Once he finally reached land, Jacobe is found by his grandmother, who he thought to be dead for so many years. She helps heal his wounds, teaches him archery, and provides him with a home for a short time. However this small happiness could not last long. Once Jacobe is fully healed and is making progress on his training, his grandmother falls ill and dies, leving him alone once again. He takes everything he needs and heads off, determined to find his brother and end this war. Dederick is desperately trying to keep himself together. With the fight at the cave, losing Yuffie, and trying to keep everyone from fighting each other he's losing his mind. The only solace comes when he and Jacobe finally reunite. During the fight Jacobe realizes the power he holds and shoots a single arrow, imbued with Castumism, to kill Fe once and for all. The battle stills but the real fight has only just begun. Personality Dederick Dederick is the older twin so he has always been very protective of his brother and of his few friends. He is a natural born leader but will listen and take orders when he is not in charge. He is an amazing fighter even though he has not been fighting for too long, and he always fights better with his brother by his side. He is very friendly but can be dangerous in a fight. Jacobe Jacobe is a very shy person but if the time calls for it he can be very brave. He can follow directions very well but would never want to be in a position of leadership because he is not very assertive. He is very friendly most of the time but if he is pushed enough he can get quite angry. He is an amazing medic and is very good with directions and stealth, which makes up for the fact that he is lacking in his fighting. Weapon They were both given matching swords from their parents when they were abandoned. Jacobe carries Oathbreaker while Dederick carries Justifier Abilities/Strengths/Weaknesses ''' '''Dederick Physical Strength: 10 Mental Strength: 7 Health: 10 Fighting: 10 Defense: 7 Stealth: 6 Intelligence/Logical Thinking: 6 Jacobe Physical Strength: 6 Mental Strength: 9 Health: 10 Fighting: 7 Defense: 8 Stealth: 10 Intelligence/Logical Thinking: 10 Category:Characters Category:Runite's Row Category:Series One